


That Time Frank Lost Dewees in a Costume Store

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [15]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin because Dewees tweeted his love about costume stores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Frank Lost Dewees in a Costume Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



Frank still was unclear as to how Dewees found the damn store. Frank wasn’t even sure if the strip mall that contained this hellhole was even properly attached to their normal plane of existence. Because seriously, how was there _already_ a pop-up Halloween Costume Superstore open? It’s barely even August! 

Don’t get him wrong. Frankie was always DOWN for some Halloween Shit. It’s the day of his birth after all. He fucking LOVES Halloween. It’s his FAVORITE. HOLIDAY. EVER. 

_But, Dewees._ Dewees found the store by what he had called “complete accident, I swear Frankie.” Which was possible, not probable because Dewees. Hell, for all Frank knew, fucker had scryed the location for this place from the ether on his Marauder's Map poster. 

Now, while Frank does mostly enjoy wearing a costume or two on occasion, he has never had the desire to spend more than 15 minutes in a store full of such attire, even if they have some really fucking cool masks. Whereas, Dewees vanished from Frank’s side as soon as they made it through the door cackling gleefully and clapping his hands together in a fit of joy.

Seriously, disappeared. Like poofed. Like even more successfully than that time Frank lost Dewees in a corn maze, but that shit made sense. It’d been after dark, a new moon night, and there’d been a breeze. No, futzing melted into the shadows and rows of material and plastic like some sort of spectre of whimsy.

Frank has looked EVERYWHERE. This was his second time by the questionably constructed corset section next to the whole area of Nurse outfits--both naughty and nice. Dewees hadn’t been in the ninja section or the superhero section (Frank had even caved and picked up a Deadpool costume because Deadpool and he was bored and it’d been his third time by the thing and it was perfectly his size and ANYWAY). Dewees hadn’t even been in the Little Red Riding Corner that had an array of some pretty excellent wolf costumes and capes. 

“Dewees?” he called. Somewhere in the distance he heard the drag of uneven footsteps and an unsettling THUNK followed by a scurry on the other side of the store.

Frank frowned in the sound’s direction, so busy in his concentration that he didn’t hear Dewees walk up to stand beside him and wait for him to turn.

Frank turned back, laid eyes on Dewees and shouted, “JesusShitonaCrackerWHATtheACTUALfuckman?”

Dewees had indeed chosen a Big Bad Wolf Costume, head of which looked very self-satisfied at Frankie.

“Cute,” Frank said, giving his best unimpressed, you TOTALLY didn’t scare me face.

“I know right!?” Dewees exclaimed pushing the mask up, grinning ear to ear. “I love this place! Here, come on! You have to see me in the Bo Peep costume. I look divine. It really shows off my chest hair.”

Dewees was right, that dress really did show off his chest hair, but so did the Pirate Lass costume. All told, Frankie had spent three hours in less exciting ways.


End file.
